


Not Ever

by hansbbrenton



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, everyone is just really gay, hella gay all over the place, there are a lot of other idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbbrenton/pseuds/hansbbrenton
Summary: Namjoon and Seokjin are dating, Yugyeom and Jungkook are interested in each other, and Jaebum is a homophobic jerk. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Part One - A (Gay) Problem

Everyone tends to question the motives when a school district is deciding where it’s boundaries are. There is always an alarming, juxtaposed mix of individuals in the halls from that moment on. Even though all students are forced to dress in their stiff uniforms, it doesn’t take long for classmates to sniff out who is less fortunate than themselves. Those who come from the same neighborhood like to stick together as they feel there is less competition between themselves, and they are more likely to relate to their friends.  
This district in particular wasn’t made for rich kids, it was made so those with less money were still able to have an acceptable education. Middle class as well as lower class families could afford to send their child here, and this still made for an interesting combination.

  
Most students got along, but there were still some who thought very highly of themselves. Those types were a loud minority. One in particular was named Im Jaebum, his family wasn’t rich but they were better off than most families. He had a few friends of the same background, but even to them he felt more like a boss than a friend.  
He tended to look down on students like Kim Namjoon, whose family never had much but wanted the best for their son.

  
Namjoon was nice to everyone in the school, aside from Jaebum, but he still kept a small group of friends. He didn’t want to have too many, and he had grown up with the few that he had. To Namjoon’s friends, he was like a brother.

  
Jaebum enjoyed alienating his friends, just waiting for them to raise their voice against his so he could shut them down. No one in the school really understood why the other 6 were still friends with him.

  
“I still think it’s rather disgusting to see Namjoon and Seokjin together in that way. Men are only supposed to date pretty girls, and they’re both boys so it’s clearly wrong.” Jaebum had a loud voice when talking in this way. He wanted to make sure not only his friends, but also those around him heard what he was saying.

  
The youngest two of the group, Bambam and Yugyeom, adjusted their backpack straps and looked at each other uncomfortably. They didn’t think it was wrong for Namjoon and Seokjin to be dating, but the last time they went against Jaebum they were scolded. Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae silently nodded as he spoke. They have never made comments against Jaebum, and usually encouraged him to continue what he was saying.

  
Jackson, on the other hand, inhaled sharply and shook his head, “I don’t think you should be so cruel, Jaebum, their relationship doesn’t affect you personally after all.”

  
“It absolutely affects me personally!” Jaebum snapped, “I see them holding hands and kissing every day. They should have the courtesy to not do that while people are around at least.”

  
“Yeah, but if you had a girlfriend I’m sure you would do the same thing.” Jackson said with a shrug.

  
Jaebum rolled his eyes, “That’s different. It’s alright for a guy to date a girl, but not a guy to date another guy.”

  
The 7 had finally reached the school grounds, and at the same time as Namjoon and his friends. Yoongi, one of Namjoon’s friends, had noticed the other group. He was only looking towards them for a brief time, when he saw the nasty look they were receiving from Jaebum. Yoongi nudged Hoseok with his elbow.

  
“Jaebum’s giving us a look again, should we say anything this time?” Yoongi asked, nodded to Jaebum.

  
Hoseok looked over quickly then shook his head, “Not yet, that’s only the second time he’s done that.”

  
“Be that as it may, he only started to do that once Namjoon and Seokjin went public with their relationship.” Yoongi shrugged, and turned his attention back to Seokjin.

  
Seokjin was struggling with carrying all of his books, and denied help whenever it was offered, “Listen, I don’t need help, I just need you all to finally agree on at least one thing we can do this weekend.”

  
“Why do we have to plan anything, why can’t we just go with the flow?” Taehyung whined.

  
“Every time we say we are going to ‘go with the flow’ we end up sitting around outside a convenience store, eating ramen and drinking soda. I for one would actually like to do something for once.”

  
Namjoon laughed lightly, and leaned in to quickly kiss Seokjin’s cheek. They made their way to the school’s doors, and as Namjoon opened the door for Seokjin, Jaebum quickly stepped in front of him, causing Seokjin to lose his grip on his books. The papers and books scattered across the ground, and Jaebum simply kept walking and laughed loudly. Seokjin’s face turned bright red as he knelt down to pick up his papers.

  
“What the fuck is his problem? He could have at least apologized.” Namjoon practically growled.

  
“Don’t worry about it, babe, it’s not a big deal.” Seokjin said calmly, smiling sweetly at Namjoon.

  
“I really want to beat some sense into that guy though.” Namjoon gave a sharp look in Jaebum’s general direction, and crumpling the paper he was holding.

  
Seokjin placed his hand on Namjoon’s and sighed, “Please don’t do that, I really don’t mind. It wouldn’t have happened if my backpack hadn’t broke.” He looked over to Hoseok now, “Make sure he doesn’t say anything to Jaebum in class, okay?”

  
Hoseok nodded his head quickly, and they headed off to class.

  
Yugyeom and Bambam split from their group first, being in the same class and wanting to talk about something was a good excuse. Yugyeom say in his chair, and Bambam propped himself against the desk.

  
“I can’t believe Jaebum would say something like that.” Bambam said, sighing heavily.

  
Yugyeom shrugged, “It’s Jaebum, he says those things all the time.”

  
“That’s not a good excuse though, he should at least try to be more sensitive of other’s feelings. Like, does it not bother you to hear him say those things?”

  
“Of course it does! But you remember what happened the last time I tried to say anything.”

  
At that moment, Bambam noticed Jungkook enter the room; he smacked Yugyeom’s arm and motioned towards the door. Yugyeom looked up, and his eyes caught Jungkook’s. They held the gaze for a few seconds before they suddenly felt embarrassed, but it wasn’t without a few small smiles. Yugyeom looked back at Bambam, who was looking at him with a gleeful expression.

  
“What?” Yugyeom asked, suddenly getting defensive.

  
“You should ask Jungkook out finally.” Bambam said, in a teasing tone.

  
Yugyeom shook his head, “I can’t do that, like just because some of his friends are gay doesn’t mean he is.”

  
Bambam’s face immediately changed to one that screamed “you dumbass.”

  
“What?” Yugyeom snapped, and crossed his arms.

  
“Even a blind person could tell he’s into you.” Bambam said seriously.

  
Yugyeom glanced back over at Jungkook, and sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it after school today.”

  
~

  
Jaebum, for a reason no one can really discover, was not quite over his “conversation” from earlier. A good explanation is probably rooted in the fact that Namjoon is in the same class as himself, and he wanted Namjoon to react.

  
For a while, Namjoon sat talking with Hoseok, they were too engaged in their conversation to pay any attention to Jaebum’s voice. This fact simply annoyed Jaebum to the point that he began to speak so loudly, the class across the hall could just begin to make out a few words. Namjoon sighed heavily, but still attempted to continue his conversation with Hoseok.

  
“Hey, Namjoon, can I ask you a question?” Jaebum said, tapping him on the shoulder.

  
“What is it Jaebum?” Namjoon asked, practically through clenched teeth.

  
“Why do you feel that you need to be gay?” Jaebum asked, a sneer poking through his stony exterior.

  
“I don’t choose to be gay, I just am.” Namjoon replied cooly.

  
Jaebum laughed loudly, “No, you are born straight, but some people just decide to be gay.”

  
“Why would I chose a life of ridicule? I’m not a masochist, I don’t like being insulted.” Namjoon said.

  
“Because all you faggots want is attention, that’s why.”

  
Namjoon was about to snap back, but their teacher walked in just as he was about to speak. Namjoon was left to stew the rest of the day, as he figured it was too late to say anything witty, or rude, back to Jaebum. By the end of the day, Namjoon was ready to explode.

  
As soon as the final bell rang, Namjoon gathered his books, shoved them into his bag, and left without saying a word. He was one of the first people off the campus that day.  
His other friends walked to the front of the school, and were surprised to see Hoseok approach them all by himself.

  
“Where’s Namjoon?” Seokjin asked, looking the most concerned out of the whole group.

  
“Ah, well, he was upset by something that happened in class, so he left rather quickly.” Hoseok said.

  
“What happened in class?” Jungkook asked, he was listening but he kept looking around to see if he could see Yugyeom before he left for the day.

  
“Jaebum was being obnoxious, as usual, and he was asking Namjoon a few nasty questions. They were like ‘why are you gay,’ and that kind of thing. He called him a faggot at one point, and that’s what really set Namjoon off.” Hoseok explained.

  
Everyone’s jaws dropped, even Jungkook was now intensely focused on Hoseok, completely forgetting about seeing Yugyeom.

  
“Did he say where he was going?” Seokjin asked, sounding hurt.

  
Hoseok shook his head, “No, but he probably went to our usual hangout. We should probably check there first.”

  
The rest agreed, and they all turned and left the campus in a hurry. They wanted to talk to Namjoon, and make sure he was alright after what had happened.

  
Just as those 7 were leaving, Yugyeom and Bambam ran out of the building just hoping they could see Jungkook before he left. The two notice the group leaving, and thought about chasing after them. Yugyeom was the first to notice their slumped shoulders, and hurried walk.

  
“I think we should wait to do this tomorrow, they don’t look too happy.” Yugyeom said, sounding defeated and disappointed.

  
Bambam agreed, and they stood waiting for their other friends to join them. They soon heard the familiar laugh of Im Jaebum, and followed the sound to him.

  
“Did you see his face though? He looked as red as a tomato, I wish I could have gotten a picture of that!” Jaebum was laughing so hard, he had to lean on Mark for support.

  
“What’s so funny?” Bambam asked, he was always ready to hear a funny story.

  
Yugyeom was a bit nervous about what Jaebum was going to say, based on the face Jackson was making.

  
“I totally called Namjoon a faggot, and he got this stupid ass look on his face, it looked a lot like this,” He puffed out his cheeks for a moment, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

  
Yugyeom’s hands curled into tight fists, but he knew he shouldn’t say anything when Jaebum was like this. That would only lead to trouble.

  
“It really wasn’t that funny man, he was really upset by it. You shouldn’t have said it.” Jackson said firmly.

  
Jaebum stopped laughing, and looked up at Jackson, his eyes like slits. “Who cares?”

  
Jackson was about to respond when Jaebum literally shoved Jackson’s shoulder, and began to walk away. The other 6 looked at each other, uncomfort clear in their eyes. He was a hard man to reason with, so they collectively shrugged it off for the moment and followed after him. Maybe one day, someone will finally get it through to him that he shouldn’t be so cruel all the time.


	2. Part Two - Friends(?)

A group of six boys were taking their sweet time heading towards where they suspected their other, more upset, friend would be sitting. They had agreed it would be better to walk normally, as to give Namjoon some more time to himself, and they hoped that in that time he would be able to calm down and be ready to talk with them.

  
As they finally reached their safe haven, they noticed the shitty, bare light bulb was turned on and it seemed to still be swinging slightly. Obviously, Namjoon had only been inside for a few minutes at this point.

  
Seokjin poked his head inside the door first, “Are we allowed in?”

  
Namjoon had laid back on the floor, but sat up slowly and waved the group to come inside. This place was more of a glorified shed than anything, but it was still comfortable. One time, Hoseok and Yoongi saw a couch sitting on the curb with a sign that said “free,” so they decided their little space needed a new piece of furniture. That couch was placed against the wall farthest from the door, and directly under the only window in the room. This is where Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook usually relaxed against one another.

  
There was a large Laz-E-Boy recliner along the wall next to the couch, this seat was also picked up from the curb. Even though the chair was intended to be a one-person seat, they were all comfortable with each other that there would typically be two boys squished together sitting in it. Recently, and in this case, Seokjin and Namjoon would sit in it together, their arms wrapped around each other.

  
The only few things that weren’t picked up from a curb was a loveseat, that was placed across from the recliner and where Hoseok and Yoongi had sat themselves, the shitty, bare light bulb, a lamp that was between the couch and loveseat, and the small coffee table that was currently missing a leg and leaned against a wall (it was broken when Jimin was lovingly pushed towards it by Taehyung after a good-natured argument that suddenly turned physical).

  
It wasn’t a perfect setting, but they didn’t really care how it looked since it felt so much like home to them, and that’s the only thing that really matters to them.

  
“Are you feeling any better, Namjoon?” Hoseok asked.

  
Namjoon nodded, and pulled Seokjin slightly closer.

  
“What exactly happened? Hoseok told us a bit about it, but I want to hear it from you.” Yoongi said, pulling his legs onto the couch.

  
“All he did was ask me why I was gay, and when I told him I didn’t choose to be gay he said everyone is born straight. I told him I didn’t like to be insulted and belittled, but he said all us ’faggots’ want is attention. That’s about it, he wasn’t able to continue because class started.” Namjoon explained, his voice staying relatively flat as he spoke.

  
Everyone, aside from Hoseok and Namjoon, physically and verbally reacted to his explanation. They all shifted, and made groaning noises. They didn’t find that particularly hard to believe, Jaebum was known to upset people. He tended to find a person’s weakness and target it as much as possible. Namjoon’s weakness was always his relationships, be it friends or significant others.

  
“And obviously he refused to apologize.” Yoongi said, practically through his teeth.

  
“Why would he apologize, he doesn’t see anything wrong with what he’s doing.” Namjoon replied.

  
“I honestly can’t stand people like him, they upset people just for their own enjoyment. I don’t understand how his friends can even stand being around him.” Yoongi sighed.

  
“To be fair, I don’t think his friends even like him that much.” Jungkook piped in.

  
“Be that as it may, they still hang around him. If they didn’t like him, they’d stop talking with him. If you ask me, they’re just as bad as he is, just by association.” Yoongi said, looking towards Jungkook with that serious expression he had come to fear.

  
Jungkook wanted to respond, but wasn’t sure how to do so. He figured Yoongi was right, but he also felt that he was very wrong. He had grown sort of close to Yugyeom and Bambam, more Yugyeom but he didn’t have any problem with the other, and he didn’t find them to be bad people. But it seemed Yoongi had his mind made up about them, and he knew it would take a long time to convince him otherwise.

  
“Yoongi,” Seokjin said now, “we know Mark, and he isn’t that bad so I don’t think they’re all bad.”

  
“Here’s the thing, and Namjoon you can stop me if you disagree, but none of them tried to stop him. Sure, I understand that Jinyoung and Jackson are the only two of his friends in that class as well, but they could have at least told him to stop.” Yoongi explained.

  
The others nodded as he spoke, Jungkook only nodding because everyone else was and he wasn’t ready to get called out.

  
“I think, at least for now, we should try to ignore them. If Jaebum wants to apologize, that’s fine, but I think it would be best to not continue this argument any more.” Namjoon spoke up.

  
Everyone nodded, and muttered phrases of agreement. Even Jungkook agreed, but he was mentally crossing his fingers. There was a part of him that wanted to go along with the group, but he still liked Yugyeom and didn’t want to ruin everything in an instant.

  
“Is there anything you want to do to help you feel better?” Seokjin asked Namjoon, shaking him slightly.

  
Namjoon shrugged, “Let’s just take a walk, some fresh air might help.”

  
~  
At the same time Namjoon and his friends were having their discussion, Jaebum’s friends were talking without him being in the room. Just like the other boys, these friends were sitting in their usual hangout; it just so happened that this space was in Jaebum’s basement.

  
Their space was brightly lit, and often times the light felt extremely obnoxious but they couldn’t simply have one light on without the rest on because Jaebum liked all the lights on. The room was completely furnished with matching couches, recliners, and even a few tables with wood that matched the beige fabric. The carpet was an off-white, and was soft enough it felt good on bare feet, but scratchy enough to not want to lay on it.

  
There was a small bar in the back of the room, completely stocked with alcohol for when Jaebum’s parents had a party with their friends. The floor surrounding it was a dark, stained wood to match the counter’s top.

  
Across from the couch, there was a wide, flat-screen TV that seemed to only be there for show. Jaebum would always shoot someone down if they asked where the remote was. There were coasters stacked on every table, and if you didn’t use one you were criticized (Bambam and Yugyeom knew this a little too well).

  
No one even felt comfortable putting their feet onto the seats, and they tended to sit stiffly, praying someone would suggest heading out.

  
The six that were in the room had squished themselves onto the same couch, with Bambam and Yugyeom practically sitting on top of each other, and the rest were touching legs and shoulders.

  
Jackson was complaining about what had happened during class that day, “It just doesn’t make sense, he should know better than that.”

  
“It’s just his opinion though.” Mark replied with a shrug.

  
“Okay, sure, but it’s a shitty opinion. If your opinion is going to ruin someone’s day, I think you should just keep it to yourself.” Jackson said back.

  
“Jackson has a point.” Bambam piped up.

  
“But Jaebum’s had this same opinion for a while, why are you now making a big deal about it?” Jinyoung asked.

  
“Ever since Namjoon and his boyfriend came out, he’s been so much more obnoxious about it. It’s just gotten worse, and now he’s putting unnecessary stress on them.”  
No one noticed Jaebum silently slip into the room as Jackson complained.

  
“I think he just needs to apologize for saying it, and he needs to learn that he can’t keep saying those things. At some point, he’s going to say it to the wrong person and he’s going to get punched.” Jackson said, crossing his arms.

  
“Would you try to defend him?” Yugyeom asked, sitting up slightly.

  
“No, but only because he’d deserve it.” Jackson said sternly.

  
Jaebum now came up behind Jackson, and placed his hands firmly on the other’s shoulders, “Then maybe you don’t deserve to be friends with me.”

  
Jackson practically jumped out of his skin, the rest could feel their necks starting to get hot.

  
“I can’t believe my friend would say these things about me behind my back,” Jaebum was yelling now, “You shouldn’t be questioning me like that, I’m older than you after all!”

  
Jinyoung almost commented about how he was wrong in that statement, but decided now wasn’t the best time to correct Jaebum.

  
“If you don’t like me that much, you should just leave us all alone. I think we’d all feel more comfortable if we didn’t have such a backstabber in our group.”

  
Mark, without anyone else noticing, moved his hand to squeeze Jackson’s wrist, in an attempt to make sure Jackson knew he wasn’t alone. If Jackson wanted to leave, Mark planned to go with him. No one thought Mark disliked Jaebum, but sometimes he couldn’t stand him, and plus he was closer to Jackson than anyone else.

  
Jackson didn’t respond, in fact he clamped his jaw so tightly you would have thought his jaw was about to shatter. Jaebum smirked, and let out an airy laugh through his nose. The rest shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

  
Youngjae coughed softly, “Should we go get something to eat?”

  
Everyone agreed quickly, no one wanted to sit around in their pristine prison any longer.

  
~  
Namjoon was holding Seokjin’s hand tightly as the group walked through town. Jimin and Taehyung would occasionally joke around and grab each other’s hands and make kissing noises; they weren’t doing this to be mean, but they were saying how cute they found the relationship in their own special way. The teasing actually made Namjoon feel happier, he knew he could always count on his younger friends to make him laugh.

  
They were halfway down the street when they started to hear some familiar voices.

  
“Should we turn the other way?” Seokjin asked, already starting to tug Namjoon’s arm.

  
“No, it doesn’t matter.” Namjoon replied, his face darkening slightly as he said it.

  
The group saw Jaebum turn the corner, and walk straight towards them. Each group squished into each other as they passed. No one made eye contact with each other, and no one said a word. Except for Jungkook, who was walking behind the rest of his friends.

  
He turned to look at the other group, hoping to catch a quick glance of Yugyeom before they were out of view. As he looked back at them, Yugyeom turned around as well. They caught each other’s eyes, and both turned away quickly, blushing a bit.

  
Jungkook looked down at his feet for a moment before, rushing up to Yoongi’s side. Out of habit, he linked his arm through Yoongi’s, who usually made a comment but didn’t this time.

  
“What’s up, Jungkook?” Yoongi asked, pulling Jungkook’s arm closer to his side.

  
“I was just thinking…” He started to say.

  
“That’s dangerous.” Yoongi joked.

  
Jungkook scowled at him for a moment before sighing, “So, some of Jaebum’s friends are in my class. Do you think it would be okay for me to still talk to them?”

  
Yoongi shook his head, “I would say that’s not the best idea, at least for now. I don’t think Jaebum’s gonna apologize, but give it at least a week or two before anything.”

  
Jungkook nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

  
Yoongi looked at Jungkook, and noticed he looked a bit upset, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just don’t want Namjoon to get upset at you over nothing is all.”

  
“No, I understand.”

  
They smiled at each other briefly, just as Taehyung and Jimin shouted and ran into a convenience store.

  
~  
Jaebum’s three youngest friends had decided to stay overnight at Youngjae’s house. When the rest of the group split up, and went their separate ways, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom walked together.

  
Yugyeom wanted to talk with Bambam about Jungkook, but didn’t want to bring it up in case Youngjae wasn’t okay with boys dating other boys, or even being romantically interested in them.

  
Neither Yugyeom or Bambam knew that Youngjae was perfectly fine with it, and in fact had secretly dated a boy for a few years, but broke up with him only recently. He had been dating a boy of the same age named Changkyun, but he went to another school entirely. They had met at a work event for their parent’s and became close. Changkyun had told all of his friends about their relationship, but completely understood why Youngjae wouldn’t tell his.

  
Youngjae only broke up with him because he had gotten tired of sneaking around, but they both agreed to keep in contact, and possibly date again when they got to college. The break up wasn’t hard, and Youngjae hadn’t been completely destroyed so none of his friends suspected a thing.

  
Not only due to this relationship, Youngjae already had a feeling Yugyeom was interested in Jungkook. Every time he walked by, or someone brought him up, Yugyeom would blush and Bambam would elbow him. He wasn’t bothered by the crush, he was just upset that they wouldn’t tell him.

  
When they had made it safely back to Youngjae’s room, the three lounged on the floor and stared at nothing in particular. The day had certainly been eventful.

  
“So Jaebum’s being more of a dick than usual.” Bambam said first.

  
“Oh absolutely, he shouldn’t have said those things to Namjoon, and even to Jackson for that matter.” Youngjae added.

  
“I know this was said earlier, but we all knew he was like this, but no one thought he’d do that shit.” Bambam sighed.

  
“It’s just gotten worse after those two started dating.” Yugyeom said.

  
“I feel bad for them, in terms of they had to deal with the annoying Im Jaebum. Their friends all support them which is good.” Youngjae stated.

  
Bambam nodded, “I think that since times are changing, Jaebum needs to realize that not everyone is going to agree with his heterosexual, ‘traditional’ values.”

  
Youngjae chuckled, “You’re not wrong.”

  
“He’s just being childish, ‘cause you know how kids always want to act exactly like their parents. Jaebum just thinks like his parents.” Yugyeom said.

  
“Honestly, why do we even hang out with him?” Bambam asked, sounding completely done with the world.

  
“I don’t know about you two, but for me it’s because I don’t want to not have any friends.” Youngjae admitted.

  
Both Yugyeom and Bambam nodded. The three smiled slightly when they realized they all had the same thoughts.

  
“Then why don’t we all just stop being friends with him?” Bambam asked.

  
“That may help short-term, but then he won’t have people to give him opposing views. I feel like if the three of us decided to go, Jackson would go, and Mark would follow Jackson. Jinyoung might leave Jaebum just because the rest of us did, and he doesn’t want to deal with him all by himself.” Youngjae explained.

  
Bambam thought about that for a moment, then sighed in agreement. They had no choice but to wait things out, at least until the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye sorry if my updates are slow, I have school work to do, a job, some scenarios for a blog, and I'm attempting to write an actual book. I will update when I can, but hopefully there won't be months upon months in between each update.


	3. Chapter 3

After a weekend away from each other, one would think that the tensions had settled, but Namjoon was still heated about the previous interaction. Of course, no one would blame him, it wasn’t a very pleasant conversation.

  
Some, however, hoped that others would be a bit more relaxed on that Monday morning. Yugyeom was practically crossing his fingers that Jungkook would want to even look at him during class. Bambam had spent 2 hours on Sunday trying to convince Yugyeom to finally ask Jungkook out on a date, and eventually Yugyeom agreed that he’d do it Monday.

  
The two waited until Jungkook came into the classroom, and even just seeing him made Yugyeom extremely nervous.

  
“Maybe I shouldn’t, I mean, what if he says no, and what if he’s not into guys.” Yugyeom said quickly.

  
Bambam rolled his eyes, “Honestly, we go over this every single fucking time, I really highly doubt he’s straight based on those longing looks he gives you every now and then. Just do it, or I’m gonna do it for you.”

  
Yugyeom took a deep breath, and stood up slowly. He didn’t move for a few seconds, and Bambam decided to literally push his friend towards Jungkook. Yugyeom gave Bambam a sharp look, but Bambam gave him a thumbs-up response.

  
Once Yugyeom approached Jungkook’s desk, Jungkook looked up at him and opened his mouth then closed it tightly.

  
“Hey.” Yugyeom said, almost breathlessly.

  
Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not supposed to talk with you…”

  
Yugyeom was shocked, and he almost walked away, but Jungkook stopped him.

  
“I mean, I’m not supposed to, but I want to. What’s up?” Jungkook said quickly.

  
Yugyeom tried to smile, “Well, uhm, I was just-well, I mean, I wanted to… I guess, oh god…” He covered his face in embarrassment, this wasn’t going at all like he wanted it to.

  
Jungkook smiled, and laughed slightly, “What is it?”

  
“I j-just w-w-wanted to…” Yugyeom suddenly looked at Bambam in a panic, he was so nervous and didn’t know what else to do.

  
Bambam mouthed “just do it,” and made a pushing motion with his hands. Yugyeom took a deep breath, and looked back at Jungkook who was still smiling.

  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Yugyeom finally blurted out, a little louder than he expected.

  
“Sure.” Jungkook said simply.

  
“Huh?” Yugyeom was shook, was it really that simple this whole time?

  
“I said ‘sure,’ I’ll go on a date with you. When were you thinking?”

  
“Oh, I really didn’t think that far ahead honestly, I wasn’t even sure if you were going to say yes.” Yugyeom replied, with a laugh.

  
Jungkook smiled, “I’m pretty much free whenever, but we can work that out later. What’s your number?”

  
~  
In another classroom, Jimin and Taehyung are joking around, and laughing more than anyone else in the room. Youngjae had come into the room a few minutes after them, and was sitting in the desk directly behind Taehyung. Occasionally, Taehyung would look back at him as he said a punchline to some dumb joke.

  
Everything seemed normal, until Youngjae remembered what Jaebum had said the other day.

  
“Wait, aren’t you guys supposed to be mad at me or something?” Youngjae asked suddenly.

  
Jimin and Taehyung looked at him, utterly confused.

  
“Why?” Jimin asked.

  
“Because of Jaebum.”

  
“Oh right, you’re friends with him. To be honest, I forget that a lot.” Jimin replied with a shrug.

  
“Namjoon did say we shouldn’t talk to any of his friends, but I don’t think it really matters that much.” Taehyung said.

  
“Yeah, you are one of the chill ones after all.” Jimin added.

  
Youngjae smiled, “Okay good, just as long as talking to me doesn’t get you yelled at. I can’t imagine surviving a school day without hearing Taehyung’s dumb jokes.”

  
“Hey! My jokes aren’t dumb!” Taehyung defended.

  
Jimin and Youngjae looked at each other before rolling their eyes, and answering with a simple “whatever babe.”

  
~  
In another classroom, Yoongi and Seokjin were sitting relatively silently. Yoongi had his head back, and eyes closed while Seokjin was going over his notes.

  
“Have you talked with Jungkook recently?” Yoongi asked suddenly, causing Seokjin to jump slightly.

  
“Not alone, why?” Seokjin asked, tucking his notebook into his textbook before closing it.

  
Yoongi hummed softly, “Last night, he asked about continuing to talk with some of Jaebum’s friends. I didn’t know how to answer, so I told him not too. He seemed pretty upset about it.”

  
“Why do you think that is?” Seokjin asked, leaning against his desk.

  
Yoongi picked his head up, and shrugged, “That’s why I asked if you’ve talked with him recently. Granted, he’d be more likely to tell Jimin and Taehyung things, but I was wondering.”

  
Seokjin thought for a moment, “Do you think he has a crush on anyone?”

  
Yoongi looked Seokjin in the eyes, “I’ve given that some thought, two of Jaebum’s friends are in his class after all.”

  
“That may be it, but I don’t know which one though.” Seokjin said with a sigh.

  
“I dunno either, those two are always together so it’s hard to tell them apart.”

  
~  
“Are you any good at bowling?” Jungkook asked, as he finished tying his bowling shoes.

  
“I like to think I am.” Yugyeom answered nonchalantly.

  
“Well, prepare to be defeated.” Jungkook said, standing up and squaring up to Yugyeom.

  
Yugyeom wasn’t sure how to respond, and all he could do was smile widely in response. Jungkook almost blushed.

  
Their game went by smoothly, Jungkook beating Yugyeom by just one strike. As they were putting their regular shoes back on, Jungkook looked up and saw Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi at the front counter.

  
“Oh, shit, Yugyeom we gotta go.” Jungkook panicked.

  
“Go? Why?” Yugyeom looked up from his shoes, worried.

  
“Some of my friends are here, and they don’t know I’m here. We gotta hide somewhere, and we gotta go fast.”

  
“Where?”

  
“Um, bathroom!” Jungkook said quickly, starting to rush to the bathroom.

  
Yugyeom picked up their bowling shoes before following after him, “What if they walk in here?”

  
Jungkook looked around before he realized bathrooms have stalls. “Go in one of these.”

  
Yugyeom almost protested, but the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Close quarters with his soon-to-be boyfriend? Sign Yugyeom the fuck up.

  
“Alright, sounds like a good idea to me.” Yugyeom said, almost pushing Jungkook into the stall.

  
Yugyeom locked the door behind them, and they stood face to face, just waiting. Yugyeom wanted to push Jungkook against the wall, and start making out, but he figured that wasn’t exactly appropriate for the moment. Jungkook, on the other hand, was just hoping they wouldn’t get caught.

  
“Is it weird this is kinda hot?” Yugyeom suddenly said aloud.

  
Jungkook’s eyes widened, suddenly realize the exact situation they were in. He looked around and realized how close they were. “You’re right, it is kinda hot… but I do kinda wish we weren’t in a public restroom.”

  
Yugyeom laughed, “True, do you think they’re gone yet?”

  
“Not sure, but let’s just bolt. We could hang out at my place then.” Jungkook said, suddenly taking Yugyeom’s hand.

  
They ran out of the bathroom together, dropped off their shoes, and dashed out the front doors.

  
Yoongi, who had been picking out his bowling ball, had looked up to see what looked like Jungkook, run out the door. He shook his head, couldn’t have been him, Jungkook was doing something with his family tonight.

  
~  
After school the next day, Jaebum invited all of his friends to get food with him. Not surprisingly, they all agreed, more for the aspect of free food than anything.

  
They walked into town, and Yugyeom was still replaying the events of last night in his mind. He was gripping his phone tightly in his hand, just waiting to get a text from Jungkook. Bambam thought Yugyeom was acting cute, in his eyes, this was the best relationship to ever happen since Kimye. The rest of group, however, had no idea why Yugyeom was so giddy and why Bambam had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, They just assumed they were in on some joke, and thought it best to remain on their toes in case there was a prank coming.

  
Youngjae had an idea of what was really going down, but didn’t want to risk saying anything in front of the group, or even sending Yugyeom a text asking if he was correct in his assumption. He remembered acting just like that when he was seeing Changkyun, so Youngjae figured Yugyeom was texting someone he had feelings for.

  
As they were walking, Youngjae was caught off guard by someone suddenly calling out his name. He whipped around, trying to find the person who called him. A man standing outside a store was smiling and waving at Youngjae, and his group of friends were confused and a bit worried. None of them knew who this man was, and they thought Youngjae didn’t either.

  
“Youngjae, do you know him?” Jinyoung asked.

  
“Yeah, family friend, you guys go on ahead, I wanna go talk with him alone for a bit.” Youngjae answered, already walking away from them.

  
His friends looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and walking off. Youngjae was surprised at how easy it was to get rid of them.

  
Before the man could say anything, Youngjae gave him a harsh look, “What are you doing here? I thought you lived an hour away?”

  
He smiled at Youngjae, “I’m visiting my brother, and I thought I’d come into town for a while, just until Changkyun’s off of work. Do you wanna come grab a bite with us tonight, I know he’d be really happy to see you.”

  
Youngjae blushed, “He’s mentioned me?”

  
“Of course!” Changkyun’s brother laughed, “He mentions you almost everyday, when are you two going to start seeing each other again?”

  
Youngjae bit down on his lower lip, and looked behind him briefly.

  
Changkyun’s brother made a soft sighing noise, “Are those the friends you were worried about telling?”

  
“Yeah… I know it’s stupid, but I didn’t want to be friendless at school… I shouldn’t have broken up with him, but-”

  
“Woah, woah, hold on. He understands why you broke up, hell, we _all_ understand. Sneaking around isn’t good for someone your age, but listen, if you’re really worried about what your friends think of a relationship, I think you need better friends.”

  
“Oh believe me, I know I do. Honestly, in that group, I like every one of them except Jaebum.”

  
“Then drop him, and go back to dating my brother, honestly I’ve never seen him happier than when he was with you.” At that moment, the other’s phone went off, “That’s Changkyun, so I’d better be going. Mind if I tell him I ran into you?”

  
“Please, maybe we’ll starting texting more often again.” Youngjae replied.

  
They waved good-bye, and Youngjae felt like he was walking on air. He did really miss Changkyun, he missed how it felt to hold hands, to kiss, and to receive “good morning” texts. As he saw his friends sitting and talking, his first thought was ‘fuck them, I’m gonna get fucked.’

  
He sat down at the table with a new sense of purpose, half-expecting his facial expression to be something other than neutral.

  
“Who was that guy anyway?” Jackson asked, the first one to fully notice Youngjae had joined them.

  
“I already told you, he’s a family friend.”

  
“You didn’t seem happy to see him though.” Mark pointed out.

  
“It’s not that I wasn’t happy, I was surprised. He lives kinda far away so I haven’t seen him in a while.”

  
The group nodded, not entirely believing him but didn’t want to call him a liar either. From there, the conversation progressed slowly. They didn’t stay on topics long, but there were long bouts of silence between each.

  
Yugyeom was starting to feel bored, and during this time was texting Jungkook about how bored he was.

  
‘Wanna hang out with me instead?’ Jungkook asked over text.

  
‘Whatcha wanna do?’ Yugyeom replied.

  
“Dunno, watch a movie, get naked, maybe kiss a bit?’

  
‘What was that middle one again ;)’

  
Jungkook proceeded to send a picture of the beverage unfortunately called ‘Naked.’

  
Yugyeom had to stop himself from laughing, he bit down on his lower lip so hard he thought it might bleed.

  
“Who are you texting?” Jaebum suddenly snapped.

  
Yugyeom looked up, a bit taken aback by all his friends suddenly giving him their full attention, “J-just a friend.”

  
“But we’re your friends.” Jaebum said.

  
“W-well, yeah, but I have other friends. We were making plans to hang out for a bit today, and I was actually gonna head out.”

  
“You’re just going to ditch us for someone else? What, are we not good enough for you?” Jaebum snapped, this time sounding angry.

  
Yugyeom went to answer, but Jinyoung held up a hand.

  
“Go have fun Yugyeom, we’re just going to be sitting here anyway.” Jinyoung said calmly, smiling slightly.

  
Yugyeom got up hurriedly before Jaebum could yell again, “T-thanks Jinyoung!” He said loudly as he walked off.

  
‘Where should I meet you?’ Yugyeom sent to Jungkook.

  
‘My place?’ Jungkook answered quickly.

  
‘Ok, but I don’t actually know where you live.’

  
‘Lol whoops, meet me at the school and we can walk there.’

  
Yugyeom sent a thumbs-up emoji, and headed towards the school. Jungkook hadn’t arrived yet, so Yugyeom sat on one of the benches as he waited.

  
‘You seeing Jeon Jungkookie?’ This text was from Bambam, and it included many laugh-crying face emojis.

  
‘Yea’

  
‘Use protection’ Bambam said with even more of the same emoji.

  
Yugyeom blushed, and shoved his phone deep into his pocket. He’s only been on one date with Jungkook, and they haven’t even kissed yet. He did have to admit, he wouldn’t say no if Jungkook wanted to have sex, but it would be way too soon into their relationship for that.

  
“Yugyeom!” Jungkook called out, he was standing a few feet away, waving a hand.

  
Yugyeom smiled brightly, and ran over to him. They hugged each other tightly, Jungkook’s face pressed firmly into Yugyeom’s shoulder. In a moment, Jungkook kissed Yugyeom’s neck softly just before pulling away.

  
“Well, shall we?” Jungkook asked, smiling brightly and taking hold of Yugyeom’s hand.

  
He barely had any time to process the neck kiss as Jungkook was pulling him along.

  
“...so Jimin said ‘No one can date Taehyung until I kiss him first.’ So then Taehyung, god bless him honestly, gets up and goes ‘Then I will never date!’” Jungkook was telling this story the entire walk to his house.

  
Yugyeom was extremely lost, not entirely sure how things went from point A to point B, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

  
“We’re going to go up to my room, there’s more privacy in there.” Jungkook said, leading Yugyeom up the stairs.

  
Yugyeom was about to ask if his parents were home, but immediately lost his train of thought as he had an excellent view of Jungkook’s butt at the moment. The next thought that flew into his brain was ‘touch it.’

  
Without hesitation, Yugyeom reached out with one hand, and placed his entire hand onto Jungkook’s butt.

  
Jungkook immediately blushed, and he smacked his hands onto his butt, his right hand coming in contact with Yugyeom’s hand. He turned around to see Yugyeom looking up at him with the most embarrassed expression on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Yugyeom sounded flustered.

  
Jungkook laughed, “No it’s okay, I was just surprised to feel something touch my butt. I don’t actually mind, you can keep your hand there if you want.”

  
Jungkook turned back around, and started walking back up the few more steps they had left. Yugyeom ran after him, trying to keep his hands to himself now.

  
Jungkook opened his bedroom door, to reveal a room so clean Yugyeom almost didn’t want to walk in. Jungkook pulled off his hoodie, and tossed it towards a desk chair but ended up missing.

  
“Could you close the door behind you? I like having it closed.” Jungkook asked as he picked up his laptop.

  
Yugyeom walked into the room slowly, shutting the door softly behind him. His feet sunk into the plush carpet as he walked towards Jungkook.

  
The two climbed onto the bed, and shifted close to each other. Jungkook placed his laptop onto the bed, and pulled up Netflix.

  
“What should we watch?” Jungkook asked, already pulling up the horror movie category. He only wanted to watch something scary so he could jump into Yugyeom’s lap, and have a good reason for it. Hopefully, Yugyeom wouldn’t get scared or his plan would backfire.

  
Yugyeom shrugged, and started to feel slightly nervous as Jungkook scrolled through the horror movies. They eventually chose a movie, not reading the title but going based on the title cards.

  
It didn’t start off too bad, but as all good horror movies do, kept getting scarier. Eventually, they were both so engrossed in the film that Jungkook even forgot what his plan was.

  
As the movie reached its climax, Yugyeom was holding Jungkook’s arm tightly. They both jumped as the killer appeared, moving even closer to each other than they had already been.

  
They sat completely still as the movie came to a sudden, and abrupt end. They stared as the credits began to roll, and Jungkook gave out an exasperated sigh.

  
“What the _fuck_ , we go through all that shit just for it to end like that?” Jungkook complained.

  
Yugyeom smiled at him warmly, and when Jungkook turned to look at him, he was surprised to see such a fond expression.

  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jungkook asked, slightly embarrassed.

  
“It’s nothing, you’re just so cute when you swear.”

  
Jungkook smirked, and immediately straddled Yugyeom. “It’s not supposed to be cute, you’re supposed to think it's fucking sexy.”

  
Yugyeom almost panicked, not prepared in the slightest to be this close. Without thinking though, Yugyeom placed his hands against Jungkook’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. His hands then, slowly, moved down Jungkook’s neck, chest and finally rested on his hips.

  
Jungkook rolled his hips in, closing the distance between them. He pushed his tongue against Yugyeom’s lips, before Yugyeom opened his mouth to let the other’s tongue slip inside.

  
Yugyeom complained slightly as Jungkook pulled away, only to capture his lips once again, this time slightly more forceful. Yugyeom’s hands slipped under Jungkook’s t-shirt, his skin feeling soft and warm.

  
Jungkook roped his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, pulling his head back so he could place kisses onto Yugyeom’s neck; placing a hickey on the one side of his neck and collarbone.

  
Yugyeom moaned aloud as Jungkook ran his tongue up his neck. Their tongues pressed against each other’s as they went in for another kiss. Jungkook suddenly bit down on Yugyeom’s lower lip, and smiled as Yugyeom let out a surprised yelp. As Jungkook went to give him another kiss, Yugyeom moved his head to pressed his lips against Jungkook’s neck. He bit down slightly, and Jungkook let out an airy laugh.

  
“Fu-uck~” Jungkook breathed out, his hips rocking slightly.

  
At that moment, Jungkook’s door burst open, and the two jumped at the sudden sound, half expecting it to be the killer from the movie. The couples that have sex always seem to die first, so it just makes sense.

  
“Jeon Jungkook! What the hell are you doing!” The intruder shouted.

  
Yugyeom’s first thought was ‘Oh shit, his parents,’ but as he turned his head he was familiar faces. It was some of Jungkook’s friends.

  
“Ji-Jimin! Yoongi! H-hey, what are you guys doing here?” Jungkook was flustered, and he didn’t want to move from his current position so could conceal his boner from his friends.

  
“We texted you, like, five minutes ago? When you didn’t respond we got worried so we came here, obviously you’re being taken care of.” Yoongi said, with a nod to Yugyeom.

  
“Is that Kim Yugyeom?” Jimin asked, rushing over to the bed.

  
Yugyeom could only nod, and hoped to god that no one noticed his boner.

  
~  
Youngjae had tasked himself with getting fucked, and he forgot everything else but that. Changkyun had texted him commenting how his brother mentioned he saw him, and Youngjae immediately asked if they could meet up soon. Changkyun, thinking this would just be a simple catch up, suggested meeting at his house. However, Youngjae suggested they go to a hotel instead.

  
Youngjae had to take a bus to the nearest hotel, and went straight up to the room to shower before Changkyun arrived. He didn’t bother getting dressed again, just threw on a pair of boxers and a robe.

  
Changkyun knocked on the door, and Youngjae jumped up, rushing over to the door.

  
“Changkyun! Hey, how are you?” Youngjae greeted, pulling him inside the room.

  
“I’m good, how are you?” Changkyun answered.

  
Youngjae shrugged, and simply pulled Changkyun into a kiss. Changkyun quickly pushed Youngjae off, and took a step back.

  
“What are you doing?” He asked, sounding very confused and a bit hurt.

  
“I missed you.” Youngjae said, trying to kiss him again.

  
This time, Changkyun put his hand over Youngjae’s mouth, “I missed you too, but this isn’t how I wanted our reunion to go.”

  
Youngjae took a step back and realized how this looks to Changkyun, “I’m sorry, I’m going to get dressed in the bathroom. Please stay here, we should talk.”

  
He took his time getting dressed, half hoping Changkyun would leave, but as he came out he saw Changkyun seated on the end of the bed. He patted the space next to him, and Youngjae obediently sat next to him.

  
“I’m not mad at you.” Changkyun said first.

  
“For the kiss or the break-up?” Youngjae asked, suddenly very aware of his nails.

  
Changkyun laughed slightly, “Both I guess. Listen, I need you to know I still love you, and I haven’t stopped, so coming here tonight I thought that we’d get back together. It does sort of hurt feeling as if all you wanted was a quick hook-up.”

  
Youngjae nodded, “I’m really sorry, I don’t know why I acted like that. I did want to get back together with you, but if you don’t want to now, that’s alright. I understand.”

  
Changkyun quickly grabbed Youngjae’s hand, interlocking their fingers tightly. “I still do, I always will. Unless of course you turned out to be some huge asshole, but seeing you like this brings back all those feelings I forgot I could have for someone.”

  
Youngjae didn’t know if he should smile or cry, so he just sat there, staring at their hands.

  
“We have to take things slow for now, I know we were at that point before, but things are different now. It may have only been a few months, but we need to get back to that point.”

  
“I know, I can do that.” Youngjae said, finally looking up at Changkyun, who smiled softly at him.

  
“Is it alright if we kiss now?” Changkyun asked, already leaning towards him.

  
Youngjae closed the gap quickly, their lips ghosting each other before they kissed softly. They began to make out, slowly with their kisses just as soft as the first one.

  
Youngjae suddenly sat back, “I want to tell my friends about us.”

  
~  
“Jungkook was what now?” Seokjin asking, completely astounded by the story Jimin was telling them.

  
“Jungkook was getting really hot and heavy with Kim Yugyeom!” Jimin repeated, louder this time.

  
Jungkook, who was sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest, sank lower and blushed even more. Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok were all in disbelief, there was no way Jungkook was into guys. He literally never gave any indication of being gay or bi, so they just thought Jimin was pulling their legs.

  
“We shouldn’t make a big deal out of this,” Yoongi said suddenly, “but it did happen, we did accidently walk in on them.”

  
“Are you telling me, that not only is Jungkook just as gay as the rest of us, but you two are total fucking cockblocks?” Namjoon said, sitting forward on the chair.

  
“We didn’t mean to be cockblocks! We just thought he was sleeping!” Jimin defended.

  
“For the record, I did hear some panting and moaning, but it didn’t register until the door actually opened.” Yoongi said.

  
“Remind me to lock the door next time you come over, babe.” Namjoon said, laughing slightly.

  
“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Jungkook is interested in dudes or is that moment passed?” Hoseok now jumped in, he was smiling as per usual, but had a slightly confused expression in his eyes.

  
“Yeah, back to that, when were you going to tell us?” Namjoon said, diverting his attention back to Jungkook, who looked like he wanted to disappear.

  
He shrugged, “I wanted to tell you, in fact I was going to tell you, but then that thing Jaebum happened and I didn’t think it’d be a good time to admit I have a crush on one of his friends.”

  
“Well, fuck that, who cares? His friend never did anything to me, so why does it matter? And that goes for all of his friends, they’re fine.” Namjoon said, almost laughing.

  
“So it doesn’t matter that I’m dating Yugyeom?” Jungkook asked, suddenly perking up.

  
Namjoon shook his head, and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief.

  
“When are we going to meet him?” Seokjin asked, completely serious.

  
“I don’t think we’re at that point in the relationship for him to meet my dads.” Jungkook said with a smile.

  
~  
Yugyeom was walking with Bambam and Jackson the next morning, surprisingly not Youngjae who said he was going to be taking a sick day. As the three met up with the other half of the group, Mark noticed something odd.

  
“Yugyeom, is that a hickey?” Mark asked suddenly, staring intensely at Yugyeom’s neck.

  
Yugyeom immediately put a hand over his neck, completely forgetting about it. He doesn’t know why he forgot, he took a very aesthetic looking selfie for Jungkook displaying it earlier, but now he had completely forgotten it was there. “Um, no it’s something else.”

  
“I’ve seen my fair share of hickies, and there’s no way that isn’t one. Who did that?” Mark asked, getting closer.

  
All his friends were staring at him, and he was starting to feel nervous. He didn’t want to lie and say it was some girl, because he knew they would pester him about it, but he also didn’t want to say his boyfriend did it since that would start a whole other issue. “Uuuh… bye!” Yugyeom panicked, and ran towards the school, leaving his friends behind.

  
Now Mark turned to Bambam, “Do you know who did that?”

  
Bambam knew full well who gave Yugyeom that hickey, but didn’t know how to handle this situation, “Just someone, I gotta go… meet up with Yugyeom.” And with that, Bambam ran off as well.

  
The older boys stood around scratching their heads, these kids sure are strange.

  
Bambam finally met up with Yugyeom in the classroom, his face is flushed either from embarrassment or from running, but both are good guesses.

  
“Why didn’t you try to cover that up?” Bambam said loudly.

  
There were a few others in the class at that time, and they all looked up in confusion for a brief moment before realizing it was just Bambam.

  
Yugyeom looked up with a shy expression, “I was going to after I took the selfie for him, but you and Jackson came earlier than expected to I didn’t have the time.”

  
“Jungkook better not have a visible one or people are going to start connecting the dots.” Bambam said, sounding exhausted.

  
Yugyeom blushed deeper, remembering the selfie he got from Jungkook that morning that started it all. Bambam groaned, realizing what that expression must mean.

  
At that moment, Jungkook came into the classroom, he noticed Yugyeom and walked over to him. “Hey, what’s going on?”

  
Bambam looked at Jungkook’s neck intensely, “Where the fuck is yours?”

  
“My what?” Jungkook laughed.

  
Bambam pointed at Yugyeom’s neck, and Jungkook laughed even louder.

  
“I thought you were going to cover it up!”

  
“I don’t know how!” Yugyeom defended.

  
“You could have asked me, and I would have been more than willing. I probably have a foundation shade to match you…” Jungkook trailed off, thinking deeply about his makeup collection.

  
Bambam and Yugyeom didn’t say anything as Jungkook stood thinking silently. Jungkook suddenly snapped his attention back to Yugyeom, and smiled.

  
“Well, anyway, I think it’s kinda hot, almost makes me want to give you more.” Jungkook said with a wink.

  
Bambam gagged at the comment, “Get a room, holy shit.”

  
“He’s just jealous he hasn’t got anyone to give him hickies.” Yugyeom said, giving Bambam a mocking look.

  
“Listen, there are plenty of guys out there who would be more than willing to give me hickies.” Bambam said, suddenly very defensive.

  
“Then do it.” Jungkook laughed.

  
“Okay, I will, by the end of this week I’ll have at least 1 hickey.” Bambam said, holding his hand out for Jungkook to shake it.

  
They shook hands just as the bell rang to start class. Now, Bambam could spend the rest of the day trying to figure out exactly who he was going to hook up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's probably super rough but I just wanted to get an update out honestly. I hope it isn't moving along too quickly... I'm also not sure when the next chapter will be released, but I'll start working on it soon.  
> Now just gotta figure out who Bambam is gonna hook up with....;)


	4. Gays Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh there's some sex and implied sex in this chapter? I had to update the story's rating because of this chapter... Also a lot of use of the F-slur so just a warning!

Bambam had spent his entire school day focusing on who he was going to casually hook up. Whenever a name would pop into his head, he immediately began to weigh the pros and cons of using them. They were usually a good kisser, but really clingy, or super unattached, but a bad kisser; there was no way he could win.

Until he remembered someone who was a good kisser, and he wouldn’t mind if they were clingy. Like Youngjae, Bambam knew someone from another school, and also like Youngjae, Bambam had a relationship with him. No one knew about this relationship though, Bambam didn’t even tell Yugyeom, and the boy he dated didn’t tell his friends. They weren’t ashamed of each other, but they decided to just keep it secret in case it failed.

Bambam’s ex-boyfriend was Kim Mingyu, the son of a successful businessman, who was able to go to a super exclusive private school. Mingyu hated his school, and would often leave during the lunch hour to make his way into town to just relax. He would often make his way to the side of town his parents always warned him about, but he felt much more comfortable there.

One specific, rainy day, Mingyu lost track of time and exactly how far he had walked. His phone was dead, and he didn’t exactly carry cash to use for a payphone that may or may not work in the end. He made his way to the closest convenience store where a group of darkly dressed men were hanging outside.

“Hey pretty thing.” One guy called out to Mingyu, this guy was obviously drunk.

At first, Mingyu didn’t think anything of it, it’s rare for guys to catcall other guys after all so he assumed there was an attractive woman nearby. As he walked by the group, one of them grabbed his arm tightly, and pulled him into their circle. Mingyu tried to laugh, and shake the guy off, but the guy holding him was remarkably strong. Mingyu panicked, and started to shout.

“Look, the pretty, rich boy is scared. There’s nothing to be scared of, we aren’t going to hurt you, well, not that bad at least.” One of the others laughed, and put his hand against Mingyu’s cheek.

Mingyu looked around wildly, and saw someone else in a hoodie approaching the store.

“Help me!” Mingyu shouted, trying to get away once again.

The person in the hoodie stopped, seemingly looking at the scene, and reached for something in his pocket. Mingyu started to freak out more when he saw the figure pulled out a pocket knife.

“Hey boys, what’s going on?” The hooded figure said suddenly, speaking informally.

The group turned their attention to the person in the hood, and started laughing. They started joking about the knife, and said they were bluffing. The person in the hood approached the group slowly, and calmly; Mingyu almost yelled at them to move faster, but decided that would probably not help his case. The hooded guy suddenly slashed at one of the guys, giving him a nice gash on the upper arm. 

The group stood around with their mouths open as they watched their friend fall to the ground, crying about getting cut.

“Who’s next bitches?” The hooded guy said, in an extremely threatening tone.

The group suddenly ran off, pushing Mingyu to the ground in the process. The guy in the hoodie pocketed his knife, and squatted down.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Mingyu nodded, and started to get up. The hoodie guy pushed his hood off, and extended a hand. 

“You’re…” Mingyu trailed off, completely taken aback by how young the guy actually looked.

“Bambam, and you are?”

Mingyu took his hand, and introduced himself. 

Bambam walked Mingyu home that night, and neither of them ran out of things to say to each other the entire way. A stranger passing by on the street could have easily mistaken the two for best friends, and not for two boys who just so happened to meet. Once they reached Mingyu’s house, Bambam asked for Mingyu’s number. He wasn’t initially looking for a romantic relationship, he thought they got along very well and wanted to continue the friendship.

After texting, and hanging out for a few weeks, Mingyu asked Bambam to be his boyfriend. It took a few minutes of pure shocked silence before Bambam said “sure.” They ended up dating for about 6 months.

Mingyu broke up with Bambam because, as he said, he didn’t have enough time to fully appreciate him. Mingyu wanted to continue the relationship as soon as his life calmed down a bit, but they kept in contact ever since then.

Still, Bambam felt weird asking Mingyu if he wanted to hook up soon. Mingyu replied within a minute simply saying “fuck yes, when and where?”

~

When the school day finally ended, Bambam and Yugyeom met up with their friend group. Bambam had asked Mingyu to meet up later that week, but the two continued to text for the rest of the day. 

While Bambam was busy on his phone, the rest of the group was actually carrying on a conversation.

“Hey, so, Nayeon was telling me about a party she’s having this Friday. Do you think we should go?” Jinyoung asked.

“Nayeon asked you? Why not me?” Jaebum suddenly defended.

Jinyoung gave him a serious look, “I’m nicer.”

“Bullshit, I’ve been nothing but nice to her since we met!” Jaebum said.

“Continuously calling her cute, and generally being creepy doesn’t count. That’s why girls don’t like you that much, you’re attractive, but you’re dumb as shit.” Jinyoung said, never blinking as he basically ripped Jaebum’s soul out.

Jaebum didn’t know how to respond to that comment, so he stood there gasping for air.

Jinyoung looked away from Jaebum now, “Anyway, do you all want to go?”

The group all agreed, nodding their heads.

“I’ll let Nayeon know, she told me I didn’t need to, but I know Jennie always likes to have an estimate.” Jinyoung said, pulling out his phone.

“Man, Nayeon and Jennie are really fucking close, need me a friend like that.” Mark said, sighing deeply.

“Mark, you have me.” Jackson said, throwing his arms around Mark’s shoulders.

Jinyoung suddenly snorted.

~

The rest of the week went by slowly, and by the time Wednesday hit it felt like it should be Friday. It was the kind of week that got everyone more agitated than ever, which wasn’t good with tensions already so high between two groups of friends. 

Namjoon did his best to ignore Jaebum, and Jaebum did his best to try and ruin Namjoon’s every waking moment. Namjoon’s method proved more effect than Jaebum’s.

The other ones in the group remained friendly to each other, Jungkook, Bambam and Yugyeom being the closest.

~

Namjoon went to visit Seokjin at his home that evening, and was able to walk right in. Seokjin’s parents were expecting him to stop by, but he did know where the key was in case they locked it as they left for their trip. 

“Seokjin! Babe, I’m here! Where are you?” Namjoon called out.

“In my room, can you lock the door before you come in?” Seokjin answered.

Namjoon smiled smugly, turning to lock the door before venturing into the house towards his boyfriend’s room.

Seokjin’s door was open slightly, but Namjoon still knocked lightly on the door before entering. Seokjin was sitting at his desk, all his lamps turned on, and his textbooks scattered across the desk. Namjoon came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Seokjin’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“What are you up to?” Seokjin asked, barely looking up from his notes.

“I came to check on you, per your mom’s request.” Namjoon said softly.

Seokjin laughed, “My mom wanted you to check on me?”

“Yeah, since they’re going to be away for the rest of the week, I was told I need to stay with you to make sure you don’t study yourself to death.”

“Well isn’t that nice of them, but you don’t have to.” Seokjin put his pen down finally.

“No, I know, but I wanted to.” Namjoon replied, placing his hands on Seokjin’s shoulders and kissing his neck.

Seokjin let out a small groan, unintentionally, “I need to study, please don’t distract me.”

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asked, kissing Seokjin’s neck again.

Seokjin dropped his head back slightly, his body betraying him. “No, but I do need to study.”

“That’s alright, you study, I’ll do all the work.”

Namjoon pulled the chair back, and knelt down in front of him, unbuttoning Seokjin’s pants and pulling them down a little.

At this point, Seokjin was only slightly hard, and Namjoon started stroking him slightly, looking up to see Seokjin wasn’t paying attention to him at all.

‘That’s hot,’ Namjoon thought with a smirk.

It didn’t take long for Seokjin’s dick to be fully erect, and Namjoon leaned in more and slowly licked the length.

Seokjin sucked in a deep breath at the feeling, still trying to focus on his notes. Namjoon suddenly took Seokjin’s length into his mouth, and started sucking slowly. Seokjin, without looking, roped a hand through Namjoon’s hair and guided his head up and down on his dick.

One of Namjoon’s hands gripped Seokjin’s thigh, and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. He was so focused on giving Seokjin as much pleasure as possible, he didn’t realize he had gotten hard until he shifted slightly and his clothing rubbed against his erection. He quickly palmed himself, but still mainly focused on Seokjin.

Seokjin’s back arched slightly, now completely unable to focus on his studies, he closed his eyes and let out a loud groan. Namjoon looked up again, and hummed against Seokjin’s dick. Seokjin’s breaths turned heavy, and he was practically panting, his grip on Namjoon’s hair growing tighter by the second.

Namjoon suddenly reached his climax, without even realizing how close he had gotten in the short amount of time he had been touching himself. He let out a slightly choked moan, without taking his mouth away from Seokjin’s member. Upon hearing Namjoon’s moan, Seokjin bit down on his lower lip as he felt closer to his end.

“Please, go faster, I’m so close.” Seokjin breathed out.

Namjoon began pumping Seokjin quickly, trying to match the pace with his mouth, not really caring that it wasn’t even. Seokjin’s hips suddenly lifted off his desk chair, his head thrown back against his seat as a loud moan. Namjoon slowed his pace to help Seokjin come down from his orgasm.

Namjoon sat back before pushing Seokjin’s chair back, and standing up. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss. 

“Still planning on going to that party this weekend?” Namjoon asked as he went to grab a change of clothes.

“If I say yes, will you do that again?” Seokjin asked, still breathy.

~

On Thursday, Mingyu paid a visit to Bambam’s house at around 7 in the evening. Bambam’s mom held off their plan for about an hour because she had never met Mingyu, and was extremely curious about him. She asked a lot of questions, which made Bambam nervous, but Mingyu answered each of them without hesitation. Sure, some of his answers weren’t totally true, but no one wants to tell a mother that they’re only at the house to hook up with her son.

Eventually, Bambam’s mom had to go to work, so she wished the boys a good night and left them home alone. Mingyu was perfectly content with making out on the couch, and actually tried to do so, but Bambam refused.

“Let’s go to my room instead.” Bambam said, getting off the couch and leading Mingyu to his room.

Once they were in, Bambam sat down on his bed, half expecting Mingyu to sit beside him.

“So how do you want to do this?” Mingyu asked, already pulling off his shirt.

Bambam almost blushed, forgetting how foreword Mingyu was, “Just give me as many hickies as you want.”

Mingyu smirked, “No problem, anything else?”

Bambam shrugged, “Not really.”

Mingyu leaned down, and captured Bambam’s lips in a deep kiss. All the previous feelings they had for each other rushed back, and suddenly Bambam found himself pulling Mingyu on top of him. Mingyu broke the kiss, and began kissing down Bambam’s jaw and neck. He bit down on the side of his neck, and once again on his collar bone.

Bambam let out a groan, the bites were painful but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with. Mingyu kissed him once again, pushing his tongue into Bambam’s mouth. He pulled away briefly to breath, but Bambam grabbed the back of Mingyu’s neck and pulled him back in. Mingyu kissed him roughly, biting Bambam’s lower lip a few times. 

Mingyu suddenly started pulling off Bambam’s shirt, and went to undo his pants. Bambam suddenly became very aware of their situation, and grabbed Mingyu’s hands tightly.

“No.” Bambam said clearly.

Mingyu stood up, “What’s wrong?”

“Something doesn’t feel right about going that far, no shirts are fine, but I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Bambam said, almost embarrassed to say it.

“No problem, do you just want to keep kissing?” Mingyu asked, interlocking their fingers and pulling Bambam into a sitting position.

Bambam nodded, “I want to straddle you now though.”

~

On the day of the party, just about the entire school was buzzing. Nayeon’s parties were always a big event, and it was the one time a year she wouldn’t be selective about who was showing up. Normally she only invites a few people, who are allowed one other person to come with them. Everyone wanted to be one of the few people invited, or be invited by someone invited. If you were invited, you were instantly cool.

Usually at the “no restrictions” party, anyone who had never been invited tried to act super cool or show off just so Nayeon would notice them and invite them to other parties. This never worked. She was just that selective.

Namjoon and his friends were usually invited to her parties, it just depended on who else was going to be there. Jinyoung and his friends, with the exception of Jaebum most times, were always invited no matter what. 

So while the rest of the school was talking about how excited they were for the party, these two groups said nothing about it. Youngjae was excited about the party, but he didn’t want to say why to his friends and be questioned about it. During one of his breaks, however, he was just bursting to tell someone he was bringing his boyfriend to the party, he turned to Jimin and Taehyung.

“You guys are going tonight right?” Youngjae asked.

“Of course.” Taehyung said, smiling.

“Okay good, I’m bringing someone with me, and I really want you guys to meet him.” Youngjae said, excitement filling his voice. He was hoping they’d ask who it was.

“Oh! Is he a date, or just a friend?” Jimin asked, leaning towards him.

“He’s my boyfriend!” Youngjae blurted.

Taehyung and Jimin gasped, and shifted excitedly in their seats.

“You’re showing him off tonight then? How long have you two been together?” Taehyung asked.

“We dated for awhile before, but just recently got back together. I’m really happy, but I’m worried about what Jaebum’s going to say.” Youngjae said, his voice dipping in excitement as he thought about Jaebum.

“If Jaebum gets annoying, come hang out with us. I really want to meet your boyfriend now, it sounds like he really makes you happy.” Jimin said, sighing slightly as if in a daydream.

“He really does, I think you’ll really like him.”

~

Youngjae was really nervous to show up at the party with Changkyun, but he knew this was what he wanted to do. He was tired of sneaking around, plus Changkyun was being totally supportive throughout the entire thing. From the moment they stepped out of the car, Changkyun was holding Youngjae’s hand tightly.

They got to the door, slowly since Youngjae was dragging a bit, and Youngjae knocked a few times. He wasn’t really sure if anyone was going to open the door since the music was so loud. However, the door swung open a few seconds later to reveal Jennie’s smiling face. She was wearing a light blue shirt that looked more like a dress and something that Nayeon would wear, with a pair of long black socks, but no shoes.

“Youngjae! You made it! And who’s this?” She looked down at their hands, and gave a half smile, “Boyfriend?” she then mouthed.

Youngjae nodded, “Yeah, this is Changkyun, he goes to the school in the next town over.”

Jennie smiled at Changkyun, “Nice to meet you! I’m Jennie by the way, let me show you guys in.”

She stepped aside so the two could enter.

Changkyun looked around the large foyer, “Your house is so nice.”

Jennie laughed, “Thanks, but it’s actually my girlfriend’s, Nayeon’s.”

Youngjae looked at her surprised, “You never told me you were gay.”

“Neither did you.”

“Fair point.” Youngjae said with a shrug.

She winked at him now, “Everyone is in the basement, but you can literally go wherever you want. There are drinks in the kitchen, there’s alcohol in the kitchen and the basement but the only non-alcoholic are in the kitchen. I’m going to go find Nayeon, and tell her there’s another gay couple here.”

“There’s probably a lot!” Changkyun said as Jennie turned to walk away.

“Oh I know!” She said with a laugh.

Youngjae looked over at Changkyun with a smile, “Want a drink?”

“Just some water.”

Youngjae nodded, and headed to the kitchen. It wasn’t even 10 feet, but there were about 5 couples making out in the middle of the hall. Thankfully, the kitchen was mostly empty when he came in. There wasn’t any water sitting out on the counter, but he knew where Nayeon kept the water bottles. 

As he was opening the refrigerator, another small group of people came in, talking loudly.

“Dude, did you see who’s here?” One said to another in the room.

“No, I’ve been in here since we got here.”

“Im fucking Changkyun.” The first one said.

Youngjae stiffened at the way the stranger said Changkyun’s name.

“Holy shit, what’s he doing here? Is he by himself?” Someone else asked.

“I don’t know, I thought I saw him with someone while talking to Jennie, but I couldn’t see their face.” 

Youngjae grabbed the bottles, and shut the fridge door. He turned around, clutching the bottles to his chest, and the two made eye contact.

“Oh hey, Youngjae, what’s up?” The guy said, smiling and giving a half-wave.

“What’s up with that Changkyun guy?” Youngjae half-blurted.

The group laughed, “You don’t know about him?”

Youngjae shook his head.

“He’s fucking terrifying, dude, I heard he beat a kid half to death just because he coughed near him. And his friends are just as scary, like you don’t want to mess with him.” The guy said in a hushed voice.

Youngjae nodded his head slowly, “Wow, I never knew he was like that, I mean, who knew my boyfriend was so violent.”

The group fell silent, their faces turning pale. Youngjae simply shrugged, and left the kitchen, finding Changkyun right where he left him. He kissed Changkyun’s cheek lightly as he handed him the bottle.

“Babe, have you ever beat someone up?” Youngjae asked suddenly.

“Not yet, why?” Changkyun looked at him in confusion.

“Some guys in the kitchen said you did, thought I’d ask.” Youngjae replied, “Want to check out downstairs?”

“Are your friends here yet?” Changkyun asked.

Youngjae nodded, and headed towards the basement. The door was shut, but they could practically feel the bass in their heart as they reached the door.

“Hey! Youngjae, over here!” A familiar voice called out from the next room over.

Youngjae looked up to see his friends all chilling on the couch, and Jackson waving him over. 

“Are your friends still coming in case things go south?” Youngjae whispered to Changkyun.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

Youngjae nodded, and walked over to the group, Changkyun right behind him. His friends all greeted him as he approached, Jackson being the only one to notice his plus one.

“Oh! Who’s this?” Jackson asked, nodding to Changkyun.

“Th-this is Changkyun, h-he’s my, uh, my um…” He looked over to Changkyun for a little support.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

Youngjae looked back at his friends, who had mixed reactions. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson looked happily surprised, Mark and Jinyoung looked confused but seemingly not negative. Jaebum, on the other hand, had a scowl on his face.

“You’re gay? Since fucking when?” Jaebum spat, his face red.

“Since forever.” Youngjae said, his voice soft.

Changkyun put his arm around Youngjae’s waist, his grip tight.

“What the hell, man? I can’t be friends with a fucking faggot.” He was spitting his words out like poison.

“Hey, watch your fucking mouth.” Changkyun said loudly, his shoulders squaring.

Jaebum stood up quickly, “Don’t tell me what to do you bitch.”

Changkyun’s hand left Youngjae’s waist, “I’ll do whatever I damn well please, you don’t have the right to talk to him like that. He’s your friend, you should try to be a good friend and support him.”

Jaebum took a step away from him, “Why are you getting so close to me? I don’t want to catch the gay.”

“Oh my God, shut up Jaebum.” Jinyoung said, completely exasperated and rolling his eyes.

Everyone looked at Jinyoung now, slightly shocked. Jaebum huffed, extremely surprised to hear that Jinyoung wasn’t on his side.

“You can’t ‘catch the gay,’ if that was fucking possible, you’d probably be gay by now. Do you really think that every single person on this planet is straight? Youngjae’s fucking gay, Nayeon and Jennie are fucking gay, _ I’m _ fucking gay, and I’m pretty damn sure Bambam is fucking gay too.” Jinyoung snapped.

“ _ You’re _ gay?” Jaebum said loudly.

“Yes! How are you so blind? I have literally tried to make out with dozens of boys while you’re around!” Jinyoung said.

Jaebum looked around, and upon realizing no one was going to come to his defense he sighed deeply, “You know what? I don’t have to deal with this, I’m done with all of you, and I don’t want to ever see all you fags ever again.”

“Good riddance.” Jinyoung said, just loud enough for Jaebum to hear as he stormed out of the room.

The group was silent, not really sure where to start.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Changkyun said with a shrug.

“For the record,” Jackson piped up, “I’m bi.”

“Same.” Mark said, not looking up from his feet.

“I’m dating Jungkook.” Yugyeom added.

“We know.” Jinyoung, Mark, and Jackson all said in unison.

“Hey,” Nayeon’s head suddenly appeared around the wall, “Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Jinyoung answered.

“Okay! I just heard a lot of shouting, and I was worried that Jaebum was being an asshole again.”

“Oh, he was.” Mark answered.

“Is it because of Youngjae’s boyfriend?” She asked.

Everyone nodded, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m glad he left though, Jimin and his friends just got here, and I know his friends are not straight.” Nayeon said, disappearing after saying that.

“Oh, is Jungkook here then?” Yugyeom said, sitting up.

“She literally just said he was.” Jinyoung snapped.

Yugyeom jumped out of his seat, made a face at Jinyoung, and rushed out of the room. There was a loud chorus of laughter, made by Jungkook and Yugyeom reuniting after not seeing each other for about three hours.

The two made their way to the basement, where it would be more socially acceptable to make-out in front of people. Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok went into the sitting room; Yoongi went to the kitchen to grab a beer while Jimin and Taehyung went somewhere, no one really noticed where. 

“No Jaebum?” Namjoon asked, scanning the room quickly.

“Just left, the gays have done it again.” Jinyoung answered.

“We’ve done what now?” Seokjin asked, sitting down next to Mark, who shifted to give Namjoon room to sit down.

“Well, Youngjae introduced us to his boyfriend, who is very good looking,” Jackson started to explain.

Upon hearing the compliment, Changkyun bowed silently in thanks.

“Jaebum got a little heated about it, and he started shouting at them; I was pretty sure there was going to be a fight the way he and Changkyun were arguing. Then, Jinyoung stepped in, and he yelled at Jaebum about how all his friends are gay. Which, as you could imagine, really pissed Jaebum off, so he decided to leave. Oh, and we are banned from his hetero club.” Jackson told them.

The four nodded their heads, simply absorbing the information.

“How can one hetero man have so many gay friends?” Yoongi spoke up, who had come into the room just to catch the end of the story.

“Low self esteem, and queer baiting.” Mark answered quickly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Jennie came running through the room to go answer it. She usually moves so slow, but when there are people to be nice to, she’s there in a second.

“Hi, are you here for the party?” She asked loudly.

There were a few muffled responses.

“Oh, Changkyun’s friends? That would explain why I didn’t know you! Come on in, he’s in the sitting room. It’s just a little crowded in there right now.” Her voice suddenly getting closer.

The group sitting in the room all turned their heads to see three new guys following closely behind Jennie.

“Changkyun! Youngjae! How you two doing!” One said loudly, walking past Jennie to the couch where the others were sitting.

He wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s shoulders, and kissed his cheek. Youngjae was seemingly unfazed by this, but Changkyun smacked his friend’s arm then grabbed Youngjae’s thigh tightly. Jinyoung sat back against the couch, watching them closely, his inner-parent wanting to come out.

The other two grabbed some chairs and filled in space wherever they could find. One looked over at Jinyoung, and smirked slightly. The one who had his arms around Youngjae now jumped over the couch, and sat between Youngjae and Bambam.

“I’m Hoseok by the way.” He introduced himself casually.

The other Hoseok looked up, “I’m Hoseok.”

The Hoseoks started to laugh, as if that was the funniest thing they had heard all day. No one else found it as funny as they did.

“I’m Jooheon, and this is Minhyuk.” The one not staring at Jinyoung said suddenly.

Jinyoung now looked over at the other two, and locked eyes with Minhyuk. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with all these people in the same room, so he got up from his seat, and started to leave the room. Without a word, Minhyuk got up as well and followed Jinyoung onto the porch.

Yoongi excused himself a moment later to use the bathroom, heading up the stairs since he figured there would be less chance of someone using that bathroom as their personal vomit area. As he approached the bathroom, he heard a few moans and pants coming from a room. It could be every room, and it was hard to pinpoint exactly which room the noises were coming from. 

The bathroom door was open slightly, so he pushed it open without thinking. 

“Oh fuck!” A familiar voice shouted as Yoongi entered the bathroom.

His eyes focused to see Jimin scrambling to cover himself up, and Taehyung scrambling to get off his knees.

“Jesus, were you blowing him?” Yoongi shouted.

“No.” Taehyung said, sounding completely embarrassed.

“Can you look away for a second, Yoongi?” Jimin asked, his face bright red as he tried to pull up his pants. 

Yoongi looked up at the ceiling, forgetting that Jimin was completely exposed.

“How long have you two been doing this?” Yoongi asked, also forgetting why he came up to the bathroom in the first place.

“Uhm, not long? We just got curious one time so we decided to try it out, and I don’t know it just went from there.” Jimin said as he pulled his pants back up.

“I’m just upset I wasn’t informed, I mean, you guys don’t have to tell me everything, but I like to know.” Yoongi said, putting his hands on his hips.

“Are you a little jealous?” Taehyung asked, coming up right next to Yoongi.

“I wouldn’t say I’m jealous, but I would have liked to be included.” He said, smirking slightly.

Jimin blushed a bit, “Are you drunk?”

“I had one beer, so no.” Yoongi answered.

Taehyung looked between Jimin and Yoongi, “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

Yoongi shut the bathroom door, “I hope so.”

~

The party was starting to wind down around 1:30 in the morning, most people’s parents had started to send them concerned texts when they didn’t show up at home at curfew. Nayeon didn’t care when everyone left, she had the rest of the weekend to clean up the house, and she was used to people just crashing at her house afterwards. 

Namjoon and the rest of his friends had stayed because they were all going to Seokjin’s afterwards, and he lived a few blocks away. Yugyeom stayed for Jungkook, and his other friends simply didn’t want to go home.

“Has anyone seen Minhyuk? I have to get him home soon..” Hoseok, Changhyuk’s friend, asked. He had spent most of the night trying to make Changhyuk jealous, and hitting on many random, unsuspecting guys. He only ended up with a few numbers, was given one blowjob, and gave about three, it was a bad night for him.

“I haven’t seen him or Jinyoung in a while, maybe they’re together?” Bambam answered, he spent his night texting Mingyu and having long conversations with a very drunk Mark and Jooheon.

“Maybe they fucked.” Jooheon said loudly, dragging out the “U” sound. He was the reason Mark was very drunk.

“I’ll help you look for him.” The other Hoseok offered, getting off from the couch. He was tired of being the drunk people’s babysitter, and needed something to do.

Both the Hoseoks first went to the back porch, where the immediately found a jacket flung on top of a chair. 

“That looks like Minhyuk’s.” Hoseok said.

“Are those pants?” The other Hoseok pointed towards the lawn, in the grassy area just before the pool.

The Hoseoks looked at each other, Jung Hoseok was slightly panicked. Can he just back out now? He doesn’t really know Minhyuk or Jinyoung very well, so he was pretty worried that he might see the two of them naked.

At that moment, there was a loud splash, and an even louder yell.

“That _ sounds _ like Minhyuk.” Hoseok said, laughing slightly.

Part of the pool was blocked by large bushes, so the Hoseoks hid behind them just to peek around the corner. In the pool was Jinyoung and Minhyuk, the two splashing and dunking each other, and just generally having a good time. Minhyuk suddenly swam up to Jinyoung, wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, and kissed him slowly. 

“I almost feel bad that I have to take Minhyuk home.” Hoseok said softly.

“Why don’t you just let them stay together for tonight?” The other Hoseok asked.

“His parents would kill him if they found out.”

Jung Hoseok nodded, “It’s not like they can’t see each other again, I mean since Youngjae is dating Changkyun after all.”

“Yeah, but they’re having fun, and they look happy. I don’t want to ruin it, but I have to.” Shin Hoseok said, this time with a deeper sigh.

Shin Hoseok moved out from behind the bushes and clapped once, “Alright Minhyuk, I have to get you home.”

Minhyuk groaned loudly, “Can’t I stay just a little longer?”

Hoseok shook his head, “It’s almost two in the morning, your dad is going to freak out as it is. Do you really want to go through that shit again?”

Minhyuk looked at Jinyoung, and sighed, “No, I’ll be there in a second. Are there any towels near-by?”

“I’ll go find one, Hoseok, come with me?” Hoseok said, turning back around to Jung Hoseok.

The Hoseoks walked back into the house, quickly asked Nayeon where the towels were, and made their way to the upstairs bathroom.

“So, why does Minhyuk have to go home, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hoseok asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Got a shit family, but you’d never know it based on how he acts. Their biggest issue is that their son is really fucking gay, and they’re really fucking hetero so it doesn’t mix well.” Hoseok replied.

“How’d they find out he was gay?” 

“Walked in on him and another one of our friends making out, Hyungwon isn’t allowed at his house anymore.”

They reached the bathroom, and tried to open the door but it was locked. Jung Hoseok knocked on the door, and Yoongi opened the door. He was shirtless, and it looked like he had been sweating profusely.

“Oh hey Hoseok, what’s up?”

“We need two towels, Nayeon said there should be some in the cabinet above the toilet.”

Yoongi looked behind him, and a few seconds later there were towels handed to him.

“Who else is in there?” Jung Hoseok asked, taking the towels.

“Oh, Jimin and Taehyung.” He turned around again, “ _ We fucked.”  _ He said the last statement in a whisper.

“What? All three of you?” Hoseok asked, his voice just as soft as Yoongi’s.

Yoongi nodded quickly, then slammed the bathroom door in the Hoseok’s faces. 

“Damn why wasn’t I invited?” Shin Hoseok said in an exasperated voice.


End file.
